There have been proposed an image reading apparatus for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server. There have been proposed a printer for printing an electronic file downloaded from a server. In order to provide those services, makers of the image reading apparatus and the printer may provide dedicated servers on their own.
Web services capable of storing electronic files in databases prepared on networks by service providers have been in widespread use. For example, a Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the web services. Users can use communication devices having web browsers to upload or download desired electronic files in the web services.
Thus, the makers of image reading apparatuses or printers may configure the image reading apparatuses and the printers to be capable of direly using those web services, instead of providing the dedicated servers.